indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jawajames
Wookiepedia How often do you edit Wookiepedia? I've never seen you on any of the talk pages. : not terribly often, and i don't really pop onto the talk pages.. mostly i add/edit and go. i suppose you can check out my list of contribs... Jawajames 22:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Curse of the Jackal In the original episode, Old Indy vaguely explains the scenario, before the scene cuts to Indy and Frank hitchiking on a truck. "Spring Break Adventure" adds the whole idea of traveling to Grace's during spring break. Adamwankenobi 21:06, 13 June 2008 (UTC) music from "Dracula - Fact and Fiction" Dear Jawajames If you have disc 2 of "The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three", could you please take a look at the end credits of the documentary "Dracula - fact and fiction" on that disc, and let me know what music is used in the movie? The reason is that I accidentally saw the very end of the end credits of "Dracula - fact and fiction" on TV, and the music that I heard sounded very familiar to me, but I cannot find out what it is. Thank you very much in advance Alex : Sorry to get back to you so late - here's the information you seek: : from the end credits: : Music from : The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones : Masks of Evil, Curt Sobei : and : Associated Production Music, LLC : unfortunately it doesn't seem to name the piece or composer of the end credits song. Associated Productiom Music is a stock music company, so it could be that this song (if it was not from Curt Sobei's compositions for the episode of the show, has been used by other people who bought it for use in their productions. Jawajames 20:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Thank you for your help : Alex TotG *The Ultimate Guide places Raiders as happening in April (specifically Indy and Marion looking for the Ark) but I took the timing from Rob Williams' interviews here and here where he talks about the changes in Indy's personality between ToD and Raiders. He seemed sure. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 13:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, it's probably better to defer to the dates in the comic anyway. Even if they are all over the place. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ***Not that I know of. I mean there's the Keeper of the Indycron but... yeah. ;) For the record the junior Raiders novel places the Peru prologue "a few weeks" after the 1936 Summer Olympics and Indy's back teaching at Marshall College in "less than a week". [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Any chance you could add a line or so of the TotG events for Indy's page please? I'm waiting on the TPB. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) **Here's another one: The World of Indiana Jones = Peru "Early 1936", rest of Raiders "Late 1936". [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 13:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ***''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook: ''Wurrfler under Oskar Schomburg ordered to pick up Dietrich and co. on 11/13/36 to pursue Bantu Wind. Dietrich on board 11/14/36. The book says Wurrfler = the real U26. The book says it was commissioned 11/5/36. Apparently the real U-boat was commissioned 5/6/36 and Schomburg was commander from 10/1/38 - August '39... Vetinari(Appointment) 03:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Seven Veils *'Camozotz'. Though I don't think that shield is stated specifically of the god. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **"Jade shield" I guess. It's pretty much a jade shield on a wall with gold inlay that's booby trapped to fire darts when it's moved. That's on a quick scan, so I'll get back to you if it turns up later on in the book as my memory isn't working right now. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 01:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ***Thought I said I'd update you either way. No the shield doesn't appear in the story again. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Codirolli Entry of 29 September, 1920 MoffRebus 01:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :No, it's on page 17 MoffRebus 01:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Machete Landing Machete Landing in the junior novel and used be listed in the Marshall College entry on IJ.com which I think is from the Raiders Sourcebook. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Re: "Dividing up the page." *Well the Indiana Jones article has to be streamlined now: Gunnehill only went in and swiped passages from a different website in some cases in place of whatever was already written on the page. :p [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Shannon *Would be easier if Jack was just wrong about his son's age. He thinks he hasn't met Indy in two years aswell when that's clearly wrong. Let's just say interdimensional beings did it. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh... *That's why they should have had individual pages in the first place. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *I actually thought about that (again) the other day when MadamJones and dontcallmejunior joined. The only reason I've never suggested you, jSarek or Kooshmeister - though he ain't around these days - for adminship was because it would have meant every active member on the site at the time was one, which didn't make sense. Icybro is the one with admin creation powers though, so you're best off asking him. Or PaddleDee but that would probably require a working time machine (*cough*Bureaucratic fools*cough* ;) ). [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) **He is, he got it by asking on Icybro's page. I was saying I was only against suggesting people months ago when it would have meant the entire active community bar vandals were admins. Got nothing against the idea, but I personally can't make you one either so I suggest seeing the Bureaucrat who can :p . [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 17:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ***I blame the vandals... [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ****I suddenly remembered my Charlemagne.... [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game JawaJames, Can you answer a question about this 'Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game' that I picked up for $9 at WalMart this evening? When you place down a temple-card (the top one out of the face-down temple pile) because you've hit the edge of the board, does the placer get to ORIENT the tile anyway they see fit or must the tile be place exactly as flipped even if it creates a dead end? --Abordoli 04:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Staff of Kings I'm almost done with the plot for psp game, just need to finish nepal, and flesh out the Odin information, and ending. When I get the chance I'll start working on the wii/ps2 synopses. Of course I'll be skipping the "tutorial" voice overs from Indy... Its Indy breaking the fourth wall, and defintely out of universe. I'm thinking that Wii version will go alot quicker too, it really has less story, and more action. Far less dialogue and only a few cutscenes in between long sequences of just traveling. Indy might comment on puzzles in the PSP, it happens far less in the Wii version. Indy is almost a silent protaganist in the game (with perhaps the exception of the co-op where both Henry and Indiana speak constantly).Baggins 00:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Evncollins He has added vandalism to the list of films page and he added a fake movie Indiana Jones and the Quest for the Rare Ruby. I think he should be deleted/banned. Dontcallmejunior 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) On the Indiana Jones action figure page i think some of the toys for the temple of doom should be added. help There is an vandal, User:Yerich, who is being obscene and harassing me. This has happened to me on other wikis, so if you could help me by blocking both his user account and IP address, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks 22:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks a heap :) 22:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IP already blocked. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 18:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) *You tick the relevant box: . Vetinari(Appointment) 18:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) **You asked. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 18:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Prester John and the Grail Diary *You've got the Last Crusade Graphic Adventure Grail diary, right? Would you say Prester John would be fiction or a historical figure for the purposes of this wiki? It's just that that page has him categorised under both. Lands of Adventure keeps him distinctly in legend (while his sword is given stats...). Vetinari(Appointment) 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) **So we add Archives book as a source and drop the Fiction category? As far as the Peruvian Museum Council (your article is the number one Google search for it by the way ;) ) goes, I suppose a compromise could be a Fictional organizations subcategory? Or break down aliases into seperate pages with a "Aliases and fronts" category. Vetinari(Appointment) 14:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ***Thinking about it, just have the category for fronts. I imagine aliases of characters would get awkward with Jones having John Smith, Smith and Klaus Kerner's Mr. Smith. Easy enough just to redirect and explain on their page if need be. Vetinari(Appointment) 18:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) IJW naming game *It turns out that the Second Nazi is called Otto according to the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook. Which is fine, except there's another Raiders Otto who apparently is a watermelon giving digger though I don't know if there's anything to verify that, and being written by an IP muddies it in some way. I've changed the Second Nazi's details in the article itself but it requires a page move so... how do we distinguish the pages between Second Nazi Otto and maybe possibly a digger that gives out watermelons Otto? Vetinari(Appointment) 01:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) **If you've got LFL's ear, sure. ;) I mean it would be easier to source the guy if we knew what Christopher Frederick looked like. Same with Ishaq Bux. Speaking of which, the same sourcebook would seem to suggest that imply that File:WurrflerCaptain.jpg is "Number One" as (no idea what the real guy liked like but) Captain Oskar Schomburg is described as clean shaven and hiding blonde hair under his naval cap. Vetinari(Appointment) 04:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ***So instead of a fruit carrying native, there's a chance he's a completely different fruit carrying native. Lovely. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 01:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) *Is there a particular reason you chose LZ-138 over D-138 when the picture shows the latter in the movie? Vetinari(Appointment) 23:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) **Oh who gets their information from a wiki? ;) I think the Nicholas Flamel article over there gets part of its 'fact' from McCoy's book. Apologies though, I just assumed you'd made the article along with the others. It's a believable Lucas story... but I don't trust IMDB on that one. Vetinari(Appointment) 23:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Do you have a take on Talk:Otto_(Gestapo_agent)#This guy has a name, guys? Vetinari(Appointment) 01:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) **Toht's Gestapo credentials are in the Sourcebook, his (old) Marshall College entry on IJ.com which repeats some of the Sourcebook, the Ultimate Guide and the young adult Raiders novel. I don't think I've seen Otto being said to be Gestapo anywhere. The Sourcebook say "Otto is the only one who is a fellow German agent, while the others Toht and Otto recruited off the streets of Katmandu as heavies." and "Otto is a rat-faced German agent with a seedy thin moustache." Vetinari(Appointment) 18:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Makes sense. Vetinari(Appointment) 00:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *"Klausi and Gustav"? Yeesh, I'll have to check but with that comic I think those two now have three or four names across the episode, the Mata Hari novel and The Day of Destiny. Vetinari(Appointment) 02:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pretend I'm using food props for this ;) Bare in mind Day of Destiny is closer to the on-screen version: *Hans is definately the officer who spills his tea. They're Gunter "...or laugh at their stupidity" and Werner in Mata Hari Affair. They both discover Indy and Gunter ends up getting his throat slit (implied) by Tauk, an Algerian soldier and provides cover for Indy to get away with another Algerian Remann. They're Captain Oetzmann "...or laugh at their stupidity" and Captain Lehmann - hoorah surnames - in Day of Destiny. When Indy's heading back to French lines, he's down by an explosion and pulled to his feet by Gaston and they run back together in DoD. *'Jean-Marc' is a fat (DoD) / "well-fed" (MHA) French cook/chef at the table with Indy, Claude and Alex in both books. *Rocco isn't mentioned in MHA but "a dozen or so others" are in that scene. *Jean-'Luc' in DoD is the wounded soldier. He's unammed in MHA. *Nicole's husband is Michel in DoD. Nicole of the unnamed "young soldier" in MHA apparently lives in Paris. *Goering in the Fokker isn't name dropped in either books. *I imagine the French Sergeant must be "Sergeant de Mille from Cannes in the South of France" (DoD). I'm skimming, but de Mille and his scene seem to be absent from MHA. *I'd guess the German Sergeant is the 'dead' one aswell. *French private? There's a scene in DoD where Indy rushes out into No Man's Land to rescue Michel (I think he's actually the man Indy sees gunned down on the show) when he's downed by the machine gun fire. Emile is shot gets up, shot again and Michel is shot in the back. When Indy gets there, Michel is clutching Emile who he hysterically rufuses to believe is dead before Indy carries Michel back to get medical attention. It's similar in MFA: Indy rushes in then sees the "young soldier" gunned down. Emile goes to help him but is shot aswell and the two tumble in a crater. Again when Indy gets to them, Emile is being cradled and when he is convinced Emile is dead, the soldier asks Indy for help and gets carried out. In DoD Michel and a friend are the two to direct Indy to Colonel Barc while playing cards when he arrives. As you say, the French Private could be just the guy who says Barc is in the bunker or deleted from that scene probably intended to follow on from when Indy pulls his head away from the scope. Or both. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 04:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- I only noticed it after I offlined and picked up the books that there's a picture of Indy carrying Michel (I guess) over his shoulder on the back cover of DoD (here's the picture at IJC.at). But in that book they support each other heading back while in MHA the unnamed soldier is lifted over the shoulder like the image. No German officer scenes after the bunker. Both books lead into Indy wrecking his bike then Old Indy (DoD) and the other half of Demons (MHA). Bare in mind there's Field of Death too, which I don't have access to (but I'm working on it). ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *Is he called Otto by any chance? :p Vetinari(Appointment) 02:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) **Seems probable. Did you skip a credit in error? I've just looked at the Demons credits and Patrick Floersheim is "Sergeant Jean" Vetinari(Appointment) 03:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah. Now what's happened there is imdb has made up a role (or the original episode was wrong). The Demons page is more accurate. Vetinari(Appointment) 03:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ****I'll need a link to see the images you're comparing. Looks like the officers will be listed as German Officer and Hans with the BTS to explain. The way the characters are talking in MHA would suggest Gunter and Werner are forenames so the articles could be "Oetzmann" and "Hans Lehmann" without contradiction plus the explanation in the BTS. Nicole's husband as Michel isn't contradicted anywhere so that's his name (unless Field of Death calls him Otto ;) ). Apart from the name change is there anything differentiating Heidi from Gretl enough to warrant two pages? Otherwise TV canon trumps Licensing canon (or T over C canon) so she's Heidi. Vetinari(Appointment) 16:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Updated the spreadsheet with Field of Death info. No help with the German officers but there's a black and white still of Indy and another soldier (Emile I guess) crouching over Nicole's unnamed husband sans helmet sporting a chest wound on the battlefield with the caption "Help from Indy and another soldier comes too late to help this man." And the cover is Indy carrying back a man so it looks like that was a deleted scene. BUT Nicole's husband actually falls into the trench dead in the book's narrative after Indy moves his face from the periscope, then Indy watches a soldier gunned down as is a buddy going to help him when Indy rushes to them. One's dead, Indy takes the other back then goes out again. Vetinari(Appointment) 17:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *That Gunter Oetzmann article title is problematic as it assumes one source is more right than the other billion forenames he has. Vetinari(Appointment) 16:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) **Sure, but there's nothing to confirm which is his official name. The page could get away with Oetzmann since it's a surname but failing that, the many names are best in the BTS. That image of Michel is the one in Field of Death (flipped) but it clears the canonicity ambiguity of the caption not matching the book's narrative. :D Any other interesting cards? Vetinari(Appointment) 05:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *To get rid of another dreaded nickname template could you move the Staten Island Hospital to whatever actual name the comic gives the place, please? It's unnamed in the episodes and The River of Death bookends. Do it myself but I don't know how it's specifically written in there. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Asked it of Kooshmeister but I'd like your opinion aswell, when you're back: "Dunno if you're still around but if you are, would you be able to take a gander at the names of the truck Russians at the start of Crystal Skull (They ones who look out at the car then sit back)? Three aliases are on view and I'd like another opinion on what they are or could be since they're not US presidents. looks like "ALEX", "(G?)ORE" and "MARELLI"." Vetinari(Appointment) 15:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) **Oh, and I've been meaning to ask if you could see if you can read Spalko's date and place of birth off the file in Crystal Skull just to clarify the date. Vetinari(Appointment) 18:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ***And thank you. ;) Edits have been conflicting on Spalko's birth being May 25 or 26 in Karan or Kazan and I am without high-def to verify. Vetinari(Appointment) 18:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- *I don't know... "Musclemen and hired goons"? But then they're Bodyguards... The problem as I see it is quantifying them. With thugs technically we have them already. ;) Characters by role maybe? Vetinari(Appointment) 19:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) **If it's any help, Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure uses (Manuel's) Toughs and dubs them a goon squad. "Toughs, musclemen and hird goons"? ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 19:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) You know Marcus "The novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull lists the Marshall College Library being established in 1856, suggesting that the college was founded prior to or concurrently with the library's establishment." — jawajames "Marshall College was founded in 1878, I believe, by several wealthy Connecticut industrialists." — Marcus Brody (Raiders Sourcebook) *He even gets lost in the previous paragraph. :'( Vetinari(Appointment) 22:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *Welcome back. Knew I could lure you in with an article categorised in the wrong place. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *Hello again. You added Marshall College to IJA:CotIR. Is that only based on the college sort of looking like Marshall? Vetinari(Appointment) 23:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) **That was quick. I'm not going to any conventions. Do you get any VIP perks for What's The Story? ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 00:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ***Or start cutting bits off. ;) You get full Wookieepedia credits though. Icybro's probably due one on here, actually... Vetinari(Appointment) 01:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *Bah I knew that would happen. I scanned my copy aswell but the quality isn't good enough to make out the annotations. My UG impression number is 24681097531. Now it just leaves the question of what else was changed? Any chance the timeline dates were corrected? :p Vetinari(Appointment) 12:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) **Should be that number under the book's credits, above the copyright notices. It's not really my area. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 15:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ***'Tis the same with Inca. Vetinari(Appointment) 03:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) IJW's birthday *Back from CV, I see. ;) User talk:Icybro#Canon go boom Vetinari(Appointment) 22:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) **You played Jar Jar? :O ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 20:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ***So... think there's anything we can do for the IJW's fifth birthday on the 30th? :) Vetinari(Appointment) 18:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ****That's what I'm asking. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Indiana Jones Wiki and the Changes of Wikia *Hallo! Presumably you know about Wikia's New Look. I didn't think we'd actually be hit too badly by the aesthetic changes and we're not in my opinion. Hate the photo attribution mind. We'll have to sort of the main page's theme and layout (I picked, I think, the "AlienCrate" theme for now which maintains our khaki browns ;) ), we're missing a logo on the skin, and the templates/infoboxes need adjusted, but have you got any ideas what we should be doing with the change? At all? Turns out our birthday formatting of offset the page on the New Skin. Vetinari(Appointment) 22:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ** but I think you've figured that out. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 19:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Please help, I left a message with another administrator a little while back and at the time I had no user ID so I was just anonymous with my computer's IP address visible to everybody. I have since acquired a user ID but my computer's IP address is still visible rather than having just my user name. How can I change this?? I tried editing my own message after the fact but it wont let me do so. I had attempted to remove my message before by erasing it under edit as a means to get rid of my Computer's IP address but now all of a sudden I am blocked from editing. I just want my user name up and that's all. Can you help? Thank you Jawajames for your help on that. It is appreciated. :) Duke23 02:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So Adventure World Can we be Facebook brahs? I'll water your crops 'n' junk in exchange for wood. ;) And yes I did just copy/paste what I asked Icybro. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 10:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jawajames, I play Adventure World pretty regularly if you want to add me, too. Icybro 23:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC)